Talk:Canthan New Year 2007
Event Date Since Chinese New Year is on February 17 (if I recall correctly) and ANet is throwing up screenshots at their site already, I think it would be a fair assumption to say that Canthan New Year will also centre around this day, what with the Asian themes and all. I'm adding it to the page as a temporary thing, to be edited later if necessary. -- Elveh 17:25, 8 February 2007 (CST) :Considering they're talking about using firecrackers and stuff to scare off the nian, it's definitely the Lunar New Year. Kessel 08:19, 9 February 2007 (CST) :This year, Chinese new year is on the 18th. Rollerbeatles in Cantha, the plot thickens. LOL--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 18:27, 8 February 2007 (CST) Wouldn't it be really cool if we could make a huge conga line in LA look like a Dragon Dance? That'd be sweet as. 132.203.83.38 09:47, 11 February 2007 (CST) AHH! More event items. My mule is full of past event items already. Meh, it's short event so I have a reason not to obtain a stack of each item. --8765 15:02, 14 February 2007 (CST) Do we have to collect all of the listed items to get - uh - prizes?139.147.136.205 20:00, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::Friday I have no school due to "Proffesional Development" aka the teachers all get together and talk about how to make our school better. And Monday, well I think thats a holiday or something, cause no school then eigther. Time to have a 4-day weekend of nothing but Guild Wars, grabbing food that is stashed in my room, and using the restroom across the hall. YAY ME!!! 67.162.181.200 16:30, 15 February 2007 (CST) :::: I sincerely hope you know that monday is president's day.........--Dross 17:38, 15 February 2007 (CST) :::::I guess it depends on your nationality. For example, Monday is some silly useless statutory holiday here in Alberta, Canada: "Family Day" (and "Heritage Day" everywhere else in Canada). It is also often preceded by a two-day break (Thursday/Friday) for students in the primary and secondary school systems for the purpose of teachers having their Professional Development thing on. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 17:48, 15 February 2007 (CST) Festival Hat Awesome! It's a Lion Dance costume! Woot! http://www.guildwars.com/gallery/screenshots/canthannewyear/cnewyear-scr004.php And for those who don't know what a lion dance is: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lion_dance 132.203.83.38 19:37, 8 February 2007 (CST) One thing i'm wondering about the hat is this: how do we get it? or is that info not yet availible?--69.143.6.8 16:13, 16 February 2007 (CST) It's some dragon head, as they usually do with carnaval or newyear. --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 16:59, 16 February 2007 (CST) As 132.203.83.38 already said, it's a lion's head, not a dragon's head. Now if only they gave you a special dance animation while you were wearing it... *sigh* now THAT would be awesome :) 203.214.74.56 17:38, 16 February 2007 (CST) :I'm sick of telling ignorant people it's a LION. The worst is when they argue with me. Stupid people, even my guild argued me about it, they said it was a frog of all things. Why? Cause it's green they said. Idiots I say! Oh man, a special /dance emote while wearing it would be sooooo awesome! 132.203.83.38 16:44, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::I'm pretty sick of it too. I've already had to fix the page twice. Now, I don't necessarily expect people to check my userpage, but it says I'm a native Chinese there, and doesn't that say something about me knowing what I'm talking about? — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 23:52, 17 February 2007 (CST) Anet Actually Listens Isn't it nice to see that Anet actually listens to user suggestions? I'm reading the description for the activities and, while I can't point to the exact link on the Guru where I saw them, I know that at least two of them seem to be based off of user suggestions. Props to Anet on this one! FlameoutAlchemist 22:23, 8 February 2007 (CST) :Don't assume causality between the two. Just because a game element matches a user suggestion, doesn't mean that the suggestion resulted in Anet including it in the game. Coincidence is the word.--Ninjatek 14:51, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::True, but at this point I'd rather believe that they actually listen to the players every once in a while. It may be coincidence, but I don't think we were ignored on this one either. FlameoutAlchemist 02:16, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::: Just like they listen when fixing the hero/pet bug, huh? Year's beginning With the Mouvelian Calendar, Canthan Calendar, and Dynastic Reckoning, does it irk anyone else that Cantha explicitly starts its years later than everyone else? Also, does it make sense, seeing as each Calendar's day one is the first day of spring? -- Dashface 07:10, 9 February 2007 (CST) :Lunar New Year is supposed to represent the beginning of spring, but it doesn't always fall in line with the spring equinox. Does that bother you? — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 12:43, 15 February 2007 (CST) Well, answer me this. Does it irk you that Chinese New Year follows the Lunar Calendar? If the answer is no, then it's a moot point. 132.203.83.38 20:09, 9 February 2007 (CST) :I think the problem isn't that it follows the lunar calendar, but that it was strongly implied that the Canthan Calendar synchs up perfectly with the Mouvelian Calendar and Dynastic Reckoning (although I believe it was only explicitly stated that each set of three Canthan months corresponds to one of the Mouvelian seasons, which does not preclude the possibilty of an offset). The Tyrian year is already established as not corresponding to real-world time (Wintersday and Halloween fell on different real-world dates last year), so the Canthan New Year event taking place on the weekend of or first weekend after Asia's lunar new year is not an issue. -- Gordon Ecker 20:30, 9 February 2007 (CST) :What Gordon Ecker said. Also, it does not irk me that Chinese New Year follows the Lunar Calendar, 'cause it's not like they said to themselves, "Let's start our year on a different month just so that we can attend two parties!" -- Dashface 21:53, 11 February 2007 (CST) ::I think that's exactly what they did, it's absolutely brilliant! --Lexxor 19:04, 21 February 2007 (CST) Similar? If you read about Dragon Festival 2006 with the Chaos Rifts and look closely at the picture with the chefs, there is a Chaos Rift. -X H K http://www.guildwars.com/gallery/screenshots/canthannewyear/cnewyear-scr006.php :I guess C4's going to involve Dhuum and / or Menzies. -- Gordon Ecker 21:15, 10 February 2007 (CST) ::Hello The Fury. I'll enjoy seeing him suffer. -X H K :::Well the Fury is dead. But maybe the "Celestial Pig" is a demon or something. Like The Hunger's brother! Hahaha. 132.203.83.38 09:49, 11 February 2007 (CST) ::::The Unseen is alive and well though. They could also use one of those giant Abyssals from one of the trailers that got cut from Nightfall before release. -- Gordon Ecker 20:42, 11 February 2007 (CST) One thing that bugs me For all the items we have to gather for the celestial Feast, are we gonna have to go through all the campaigns gathering this stuff, or are they gonna place monsters that drop them on Shing Jea itself? Archmaster936 18:07 14, February 2007 :Whoa, they're pulling out all those obscure and useless Collector Items that noone ever collects! Well, props for that. Unfortunately there will be a HUGE increase in Farming and newbie scamming due to this event, at least temporarily! That's never good -.- Entropy 21:03, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::I want to know how they expect people to get Icy Lodestones when they only drop in pre-searing. - Desbreko 00:00, 15 February 2007 (CST) :::You could always just make a Pre-Searing character, farm the stuff, then get a friend hold the stuff and move onto Post-Searing. Well, in any case, I'm also very curious if each collector expects ALL the items at one time, or if it works smiliar to the Dwayna Vs Grenth candy cane donation system. Because if it's all of the items at once....my goodness. Another festival spent farming, yes? - VoteForGwen 00:09, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::::Well... I did it and got myself a Iridescent Griffon Wing, a Tangled Seed, a Fiery Crest and a Smoking Remains. Nothing happend yet. :::::The event does not start until noon PST, so the chefs will not give tokens in exchange for items until that time. Until then, keep on farming. :D — Gares 09:29, 16 February 2007 (CST) Checking the receipies, some can be completed by collecting items from single campaigns, while some others are complex and require mixing campaigns / getting to elite areas. Fun for beginners and experts alike! Alaris Blood Raven 14:16, 16 February 2007 (CST) So no ingredients = No Hat, correct? :I think that's not correct. You'll get a hat for attending Qanar 13:27, 15 February 2007 (CST) :My thought/hope is that this will be cooperative holiday. That is, as long as for each item, *someone* in the district has it, then the dish will be created, and the pig satisfied. Then those who want to ensure they get a hat (like me) will get at least one of each item. Others can bring a few to try and help out and hope that others will make up for the things they are missing in the district. (Again, no proof, but this is my guess how it will work.) - Lord Ehzed 14:17, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::that IS a good idea! -Kumdori 18:32, 15 February 2007 (CST) :::Oh, goodie! Leachers! I, for one, will be out there farming. - Zaros 06:44, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::::OK, just to settle this once and for all here is a quote from the Guild Wars website page about the event: The Celestial Feast will give players the chance to participate in a cooking competition as they help chefs from across Cantha prepare various dishes for the five-course feast to be presented to the Celestial Pig. Will the chefs acquire all the necessary ingredients for their culinary masterpieces? If not, their dishes will surely fail to please the Celestial Pig. Chefs will reward player generosity with Lunar Tokens, while the Celestial Pig will reward everyone for each properly prepared dish. In other words, while there is a benefit to collecting the recipe items, it is not required to do so to obtain a hat. Cynical 09:25, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::::: Yeah, just like the dragon festival where the emperor rewarded everyone with hats whether they had orbs or not. Glad thats settled once and for all. I wouldn't be so quick to state that you know the exact mechanics of the festival, there may be a lot of angry people on sunday when they find out that they dont have the items needed to get a hat. Of course I dont know either, but its definitely not known for sure how the hats work. ::::::That is where you are wrong. You needed to have 250 jade Wind Orbs in order to get a Dragon Hat (see Dragon Mask). A more apropriate comparison would be what was done for Wintersday 2006, where you could get something extra for having Candy cane Shards, but didn't need them to get a hat. --Curse You 00:21, 17 February 2007 (CST) :::::::Your sarcasm detector has failed you ::::::::I hardly ever turn the darn thing on... --Curse You 03:55, 17 February 2007 (CST) First event results: I did not hand any ingredients in. I got 16 Gift Bags and a Gold (text) Miniature Pig. And then a few seconds later I got the Lion Mask. Also, size of the piug increased while following the Celstial Pig around (think that was just a temporary effect). The gift bags randomly spawned Lunar Tokens, 100 gold, the Blue drink, and the fireworks for me. Argel 03:21, 18 February 2007 (CST) :Just to clear that up, not the Miniture Pet pig increased in size, the warthogs following the CP were a set group of 8 "NPC pigs" appearing when the dishes were complete. You just couldn't see your Miniature because it was too slow to follow. Wiking 09:25, 19 February 2007 (CST) Only in Factions? This event only happens in Factions -- although a Prophecies city (Lions's Arch) and a Nightfall city (Kamadan) have been redecorated for the event, all of the quests/items will only be available in the Factions city, correct? Banaticus 15:50, 16 February 2007 (CST) :Anet's bread and butter are NF and Proph. So that's why they are in those 2 campaigns. Yes, it will be in Shing Jea. --SBR 15:52, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::If you're interested in entering the rollerbeetle race, there is a NPC in Lion's Arch so you don't have to head to Shing Jea to at least experience that event. I'm not sure about nightfall though since I don't have that campaign.--SavageX 19:28, 16 February 2007 (CST) :::Yes, there is one in kamadaan as well. You don't have to fret, nightfall only players, you can join in the race as well... just can't do too much with the tokens!Spectre100 01:26, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::::So, I can now join the rollerbeetle races, get tokens and trade them in for fortunes. But can I get a hat? Banaticus 06:16, 17 February 2007 (CST) :::::Hat's will be there during the final event on Sunday and Monday (I just added the times to the article) Qanar 06:31, 17 February 2007 (CST) : There are the Old Man/Tomboy can only do one of them quests outside of the Sunspear Great Hall. And Lion's Arch has the Rock, Paper, Scissors guy. Argel 15:55, 18 February 2007 (CST) Astrological Signs What's the deal with the signs the Astrologer gives out? I know that my sign according to the Chinese Zodiac is Serpent/Snake, but my ranger is apparently a Pig. Also, Guild Wars has been out only 18 months, but I heard people saying they were Tigers, Roosters, and Horses; this adds up to at least 4 signs, and GW has been out for 3 years (beginning of '05, all of '06, and now '07). Does your sign have to do with how many months old your character is? :One possible solution is that there are 12 signs, one for each month, and your character recieves the sign of the month he/she was 'born' in. Both my monk and rit were created in may (monk 2005, rit 2006), and they both are rabbits. If noone else does so, I'll do some further testing tomorrow. —[Adul] 18:20, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::That makes sense. my ranger is 12 months old and is a pig. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 19:59, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::That's not really how chinese zodiac signs work though; guess Anet didn't follow the way it works. FYI new characters created are Rats. -76.166.23.65 03:52, 17 February 2007 (CST) :::Just remember that this is a fantasy game, and the event isn't Chinese new year, but Canthan, even if it was based on Chinese traditions. —[Adul] 06:13, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::::Also, about the month thing, there actually IS A zodiac per month... (only thing I remember is that November is Horse since I was born in November) :::::The character I created January 31 this year was a Pig. And yes, the animals govern cycles of 12 years, 12 months, AND 12 2-hour periods per day. A cycle of the 5 elements also govern over periods of 2 years each, for, um, endless possibilities! — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 16:20, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Keep in mind, as far as the game NPCs are concerned, your character is a lot older than one or two years. Keeping with the in-game lore, your toon would be late teens at the youngest.--Sykoone 16:47, 17 February 2007 (CST) :::::::My 2 cents: ANet made it that instead of being a cycle of 12 years it'd be a cycle of 12 months. So, each month would represent one celestial animal. Sounds logical to me. Gabe 05:01, 18 February 2007 (CST) :Both the characters I made a little after Factions came out are Rabbits. The one I made the day factions came out is a Tiger. My first character (from around Christmas 2005) is a Dog. So, based on what you all say too, it looks like they're in order: Pig, Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Sheep, Monkey, Rooster, and Dog starting with January Xapheus 05:13, 18 February 2007 (CST) The Celestial Feast So what do these guys give you if you collect the things they ask for and how many of each item is needed? - Chrisworld 17:11, 16 February 2007 (CST) :I've approached two of the chefs that I collected stuff for prior to the event opening, and they still give me the same babble. So as yet, nothing.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 21:38, 16 February 2007 (CST) Gaile Grey said a district that is able to make all 5 items will receive something extra (besides the hat) when the finale happens. --Jogden 02:13, 18 February 2007 (CST) :I'm guessing this is what's required to obtain the miniature pigs. -- Gordon Ecker 03:14, 18 February 2007 (CST) Fortune Teller If you have access to Lion's Arch DO NOT TRADE your Lunar Tokens with the Lunar Fortune Giver. Why? > Chrisworld 01:35, 17 February 2007 (CST) :Is there some kind of bug? -- Gordon Ecker 01:36, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::It is MUCH better to play Rock, Paper, Scissors with Lucky Hochei than to give 3 Lunar Tokens to the Lunar Fortune Giver in Shing Jea Monastery and get only ONE Fortune. You can play 3 times and win anywhere from 0-3 Fortunes AND 0-3 Sugary Blue Drinks. [[User_talk:Frostty1|'Frostty1']] 02:47, 17 February 2007 (CST) The only downside to this is the time it takes to play many matches of Rock, Paper, Scissors. But some people simply have no patience... -- Quizer 12:08, 17 February 2007 (CST) :: Thank you for posting this btw. I was thinking of trading in 200 Tokens for around 67 fortunes, but when I saw this post, I went to LA & played RPS. Made off with 120+ fortunes and ~60 sugar water ;P Gabe 05:03, 18 February 2007 (CST) btw this is the "Fortune Giver" you are talking about, not the "Fortune Teller". The Forune Teller takes away 1 Lunar token to tell you pointless fortunes. Gabe 05:09, 19 February 2007 (CST) Event time on Article On the article the pig first arrives 12:01 p.m. when on the site it says "Sunday, February 18th, where special events take place every three hours starting at 12:01 a.m. PST (8:01 GMT), with the final event beginning at 12:01 PST (8:01 GMT) on Monday, February 19" so it needs sorting out. Lucky Hochei & Lunar Fortune Giver ppl have junked up the NPC section with notes on these 2 npcs when its covered on their seperate stubs. ::Umm yeah... it should be noted on the MAIN page that there are IMPORTANT differences between the two NPC's and ways to use the Tokens. People who have the time/inclination should know about the option ASAP... and not have to look on the separate stubs to find out (or perhaps to even MISS this important info) that the Lunar Fortune Giver is not the only way (or possibly even the BEST way) to use Tokens. [[User_talk:Frostty1|'Frostty1']] 18:59, 17 February 2007 (CST) umm yeah, toss out the standard wiki format b/c ppl are too lazy to read.Palewook 08:43, 23 February 2007 (CST) Race Glitch In the rollerbeetle race, is anyone having a glitch to where right when the gates open it teleports you to the end? This has happened twice now. I don't have an Screenie of it but if it happens again ill take a few pics. Stevo101 10:45, 17 February 2007 (CST) :I've never seen that happen... Do you win when it does that? Or do you just sit there?--Timeoffire45 11:43, 17 February 2007 (CST) ;ive won everytime it's happen so idk Stevo101 11:47, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::ROFL 132.203.83.38 16:46, 17 February 2007 (CST) :LOL! Thats not a glitch, it just means its been 30 seconds since the 1st place person finished and you still havent.-- Kirbman 14:15, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::No, that can't be right, since when you don't finish in the last 30 seconds you die where you are and dont get squat... --Timeoffire45 17:02, 18 February 2007 (CST) :::U have that glitch?? LOL u lucky basterds, the glitch i had was kinda the oppositte. When i was 1st just before the finish i got teleport backed 2 the begin..the other person right behind me (from wich i was gonna win) was like WTF adn i was like goddammit.......—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 15:11, 20 February 2007 (CST) Something is seriously wrong with the times The times in the chart make no sense at all. They start on Sunday morning at midnight (PST) and go on for 9 hours. Then there's a 27 hour jump forward to Monday afternoon which goes on for 9 hours. Then things go back in time 27 hours to midnight again. What the heck? I'll see if I can sort this all out. Shinmawa 12:34, 17 February 2007 (CST) :I think I got the current table fixed, but it wasn't clear by what it says on the guild wars site if the Pig will continue to descend every three hours until noon on Monday, so I didn't add additional slots for the Monday final event. Shinmawa 12:44, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::I don't know if you're talking about my times, but I made the original table. Then someone started editing them for the colors and EST. I'm not sure if they're correct now because I'm not used to AM/PM. Therefor I filled them in in 24.00 style (Got the original hours from guildwars.com. You could always go back to the original if mine's right :-) Qanar 13:44, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::::Unfortunately, yours wasn't quite correct either. The guild wars site said "12:01 am", that's 00:01, not noon. Shinmawa 14:29, 17 February 2007 (CST) :::::Lol, sorry then :-) Qanar 14:40, 17 February 2007 (CST) :::Someone should add CST and reorder the times by location, like from east to west. It is still a little confusing to look at. B.N 14:18, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::::They are already sorted west to east. Shinmawa 14:29, 17 February 2007 (CST) No MTN time? =( - [[User:Entice789|'Entice789']] (Talk | ) 22:32, 17 February 2007 (CST) :Mountain time isn't a big deal, it's just an hour ahead of PST. What did you want, a full 24-hour table? — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 17:13, 18 February 2007 (CST) Proposed Page Move I admire the optimism of the person who proposed to change the page name to "Canthan New Year 2007" but I think we should cross that bridge when we get to it. Seva :Yes, move it. Poke 16:37, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::Future proofing is always a good idea. 132.203.83.38 16:46, 17 February 2007 (CST) :::The fact of the matter is that all the other event pages (except Day of the Tengu) have been split up with one for each year. There was a Wintersday 2005 article before it was even certain that there would be a Wintersday 2006. This article needs to be about the idea of Canthan New Year, and have a separate article for this year's festivities. --Curse You 17:07, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::::Good thinking. 132.203.83.38 17:44, 17 February 2007 (CST) Pig is here :::::Everyone in my district just got a pig. Im guessing for completing all 5 dishes. I also got 16 red gift bags. Gandorf 03:03, 18 February 2007 (CST) :::::Ditto. Was in dis 32. Unknown is if dish completion is a factor or not. Did all distrists get pets, or just some? Yamagawa 03:18, 18 February 2007 (CST) :Dish completion definitely is a factor. 62 got not a single dish correctly, 2 bags, no pig. -76.166.23.65 06:08, 18 February 2007 (CST) :::::Was in D48. 12 Bags and a Mask. No pig. (Unknown dish completion - double checked bag count with several people.) Katscratched :::::Was in D8. All dishes complete. Everyone got 16 bags, 1 pig, and a mask. :::::1 pig and 17 bags. I didn't do anything to deserve them but I suppose we got all the plates right.Eloc jcg 04:15, 18 February 2007 (CST) :17? That's unusual. -76.166.23.65 06:08, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::If you provide an ingredient, the chef rewards you with 1 token. I jumped districts this time. NA District 23 got 5 successful dishes, 16 gift bags and a miniature. District 63 got no successful dishes, 2 gift bags and no miniature. In district 63 the pig wasn't followed by any warthogs, while in district 23 he was followed by 8 of them. Maybe it's one bag per ingredient and a pig if 16+ different ingredients are provided. -- Gordon Ecker 06:31, 18 February 2007 (CST) :::Just a OT-question: How many American Districts do you have when the pig comes? Here on European Server we got 103 German Districts (and many other languages) Poke 12:22, 18 February 2007 (CST) :::171 this time around. This time I was in district 134. We got 1 dish prepared successfully. -- Gordon Ecker 21:09, 18 February 2007 (CST) Lion Mask You get a Lion mask when the Celestial Pig appears, no dishes have to be made.. The mask is dyeable. Jebus 03:22, 18 February 2007 (CST) : Tested: You WILL get a mask if your districts completes NO dishes. You will get less, or no red bags, however. : You only get a mini-pet if your district completes all the dishes(Unconfirmed). Jebus 03:22, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::Confrimed, I have received one myself & also checked with all guildies/allies. One of them actually said he got 2 mini pigs after completing the feast so that is what I'd like to see confirmed. Gabe 05:08, 18 February 2007 (CST) :::He probably got 2 by switching to a later district. — HarshLanguage 06:17, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::::The first time round there were a lot of people giving ingredients, so most of the districts won. The second time round most of the early districts were filled with afkers, and no one gave ingredients, so they didn't get anything. I got 2 pigs the first time round. Second time the only district I could get into was 63 and they failed miserably. :P - BeXor 06:24, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::::: sigh, I'm sure that will be common as it gets later. Really not good for those of us that have other responsibilities (work, family, etc) and couldn't farm all the items. At least we'll get a mask :) --GraceAlone 06:55, 18 February 2007 (CST) Unhappy pig I went into a district where the pig didn't get any dishes and this happened: - BeXor 06:23, 18 February 2007 (CST) ROFLMAO. How is it being a pig?--Geon Arcan 06:31, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::Brief. :( I was a pig for like 5 seconds before I got switched back. o_O I wish it had been longer, I love piggies. - BeXor 08:11, 18 February 2007 (CST) :::kekeke. -- [[User:Barrage|'Barrage.']] 22:50, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::::Oh wow I was just about to post that same picture! I was right there in front too. lol B.N 03:24, 19 February 2007 (CST) Lion Mask Picture It is completlly unneeded in this article. I flaged the picture for deletion and removed it, however User:YaelSin (the author of the picture) reverted my change. Since I don't want to break the GW:1RV rule, I say this... — Poki#3 , 07:46, 18 February 2007 (CST) :I have a similar problem: I removed some excess internal links according to the guidelines and someone went and added them and even more back in. I dont want to remove again for the same reason as Poki.-- Kirbman 14:18, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::Someone put it back, I don't want to get into a revert war over this, I have left a message on the users talk page but this is getting silly. --''Lemming64'' 16:43, 18 February 2007 (CST) NPC's Is it really necessary to have a list of every special event npc in this article, surely they are all listed for each individual area in its festive decor. If there are no objections I am going to remove this entire section from the article later and just have a redirect to the category. --''Lemming64'' 08:32, 18 February 2007 (CST) Trivia It is crazy to start putting every bit of trivia to do with this festival on this page, trivia about individual quests and characters belongs on the sub pages, trivia relating to this page should stick to overall trivia relating to chinese/canthan new year. I have already removed it once but another person has reverted it and I also do not want to start breaking the one revert rule GW:1RV --''Lemming64'' 08:57, 18 February 2007 (CST) I find myself HEAVILY agreeing on this point. Trivia for each individual MPC should be put on that NPC's article (if they have one), the trivia about the Nian is not at all relevant to the actual background of the event itself and should be placed on a page somewhere about the Nian, or perhaps a quest to do with the Nian (The Big Bang, maybe?), and the trivia about The Knights Who Say Nian should be put on the page that deals with the quest details, NOT a page that is describing the Canthan New Year 2007 event.--69.143.6.8 09:17, 18 February 2007 (CST) Ingredient Timing Do the ingredients have to be provided during the 8 minute countdown? Or can they be given to the chefs at any time prior to the next visit? Separ 10:20, 18 February 2007 (CST) :They must be provided during the countdown and in the order which they ask for them. —Ttnonose 11:07, 18 February 2007 (CST) Feast Dialouge I'm not sure if people want the feast dialouge or not. I happened to catch the later end of one of them. The district got 4/5 "meals" finished. I didn't catch the very end, since I zoned to keep the dialouge in the chat window. The formatting is a bit rough. I guess an or would work for the completed/failed dialouge. Each of the chefs call out what they need. When a player has that ingredient, talk to the chef to give it to him. :Sorry for the out of order edit, but I'm adding the intro stuff, and the end dialouge. We still need failure dialouge for Yan, Reun, Jiong, and Tian, though. ~ Pae 19:01, 18 February 2007 (CST) Coordinator Tahyaa :"Everyone! The time for the feast approaches! Soon, the great celestial will arrive to bring in the new year!" '''Coordinator Tahyaa' :"Gather 'round! Our skilled Canthan chefs will require your help to prepare the meal for the great celestial. They need specific ingredients for each succulent dish." '''Coordinator Tahyaa' :"When a chef needs a particular ingredient, he will shout out for everyone to bring that ingredient to him." '''Coordinator Tahyaa' :"Remember, every completed meal will add to all of our fortunes in the coming year through the blessing we shall receive from the great celestial." '''Coordinator Tahyaa' :"Chefs, prepare your meals!" ''(From this point on, the chefs take turns going through what they need. If a chef still hasn't received a required item, it will be repeated during his next cycle.) '''Imperial Chef Yan' :"I need some (Iridescent Griffon Wing / Tangled Seed / Fiery Crest / Smoking Remain) for the appetizer dish. Do not hesitate to bring it to me!" '''Imperial Chef Reun' :"I need some (Alpine Seed / Guardian Moss / Celestial Essence / Dragon Root) for my delicious salad. Bring some to me. Quickly!" '''Imperial Chef Jiong' :"My soup requires (Archaic Kappa Shell / Mantis Pincer / Kraken Eye / Naga Hide). Bring some to me immediately!" '''Imperian Chef Chen' :"Excuse me, if anyone has any (Igneous Spider Leg / Ebon Spider Leg / Bonesnap Shell / Azure Crest / Unctuous Remain) they could spare, please come see me." '''Imperial Chef Tian' :"Can anyone spare some (Truffle / Ebon Spider Web / Half-Eaten Blob / Azure Remain / Icy Lodestone)? Pretty please?" ''(It keeps repeating until completed or time runs out.) '''Coordinator Tahyaa' :"The great celestial approaches. Chefs, prepare to present your dishes!" '''Coordinator Tahyaa' :"People of Cantha, bow to honor our guest, the great celestial pig." '''Coordinator Tahyaa' :"Great celestial, bringer of fortune for the coming year, we have prepared a meal we hope will please you." '''Imperial Chef Yan' (Success Part I) :"Oh venerable celestial, I have prepared for you a lovely appetizer to spark your palate and prepare your taste buds for the sumptuous dishes to follow." '''Imperial Chef Yan' (Success Part II) :"I present to you my creation, spicy hot griffon wings!" '''Imperial Chef Reun' (Success) :"Good celestial, I have created for you a masterful medley of mixed greens, a wondrous alpine salad you shall still taste even when you return to the heavens." '''Imperial Chef Jiong' (Success) :"Today, I have crafted for you, oh great celestial, a delicate kappa shell soup with a tantalizing aroma and a light, but piquant flavor that has no flaw. I have no doubt that once you try this divine concoction, you too, great celestial, shall feel the same." '''Imperial Chef Chen' (Success Part I) :"It is an honor to stand before you great celestial, and to be allowed to cook for such a divine connoisseur. I hope good fortune goes with you in the coming year." Imperial Chef Chen (Success Part II) :"I have prepared for you this day a sizzling azure steak broiled to perfection with a side of steamed spider legs and delicious butter unctuous dipping sauce, all served in a half-shell. It is a dish I call scurry and turfy. I hope you enjoy. OR Imperial Chef Chen (Failure) :"I must profess my utmost apologies, great celestial. I was given the honor to cook for you and I have failed. I hope our final dish, the desert, will appease your delicate palate after this failed creation." '''Imperial Chef Tian' (Success) :"Honorable celestial, I sincerely hope this desert provides the perfect denouement to a delightful meal. I present to you an exquisite confection of my own creation, Canthan Truffle Delight." '''Coordinator Tahyaa' (Four) :"Rejoice, one and all! We have produced four dishes to please the great celestial! We shall be blessed with a year of exceedingly food fortune!" '''OR' Coordinator Tahyaa :"I have wonderful news everyone! We have produced five dishes that have pleased the great celestial! Good fortune will overflow for all in the coming year! let us celebrate this great event and ring in the fortune that awaits us in the new year!" Coordinator Tahyaa :"It has long been Canthan tradition to don ceremonial headdresses and dance with the great celestial to drive off bad spirits for the coming year!" '''Coordinator Tahyaa' :"Of course, what is a ceremonial headdress dance with no ceremonial headdresses? Thankfully, the emperor, in his infinite kindness and benevolence, has provided for one and all!" '''Coordinator Tahyaa' :"Commence the fireworks! Ring in the new year! Let the celebration begin. Dance, Canthans, dance!" ''(The Celestial Pig runs around the area from the tables to the center of the monastery.) '''Coordinator Tahyaa' :"Alas good friends, all parties must come to an end. It is time for the celestial to return to the heavens, let us all join together and thank the great celestial for bringing us fortune in the new year!" ~ Pae 15:34, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::As wonderful and helpful as this is, it doesnt tell us what each chef says depending on whther or not they fail or succeed nor does it tell us what Coordinator Tahyaa says depending on how many dishes are complete. I think we need a little bit more than that to actually POST it, but still, it's a wonderful start ^.^ --Timeoffire45 17:05, 18 February 2007 (CST) :::I have the text for if the district completed all 5 dishes. This is just what is different from the above. The other 4 chefs still say the same thing as does Tahyaa. '''Imperial Chef Chen' :"It is an honor to stand before you great celestial, and to be allowed to cook for such a divine connoisseur. I hope good fortune goes with you in the coming year." Imperial Chef Chen :"I have prepared for you this day a sizzling azure steak broiled to perfection with a side of steamed spider legs and delicious butter unctuous dipping sauce, all served in a half-shell. It is a dish I call scurry and turfy. I hope you enjoy. Coordinator Tahyaa :"I have wonderful news everyone! We have produced five dishes that have pleased the great celestial! Good fortune will overflow for all in the coming year! let us celebrate this great event and ring in the fortune that awaits us in the new year!" Gandorf 17:45, 18 February 2007 (CST) UhOh =O Coordinator Tahyaa made a typo in all the chaos of the festival. I'm not sure if this happened only in this district or appearance, but just in case this was district 39 on the Amercian Server during the 2PM GMT appearance. Check this out. Gabe 05:31, 19 February 2007 (CST) Number of Ingredients? Some informal testing on the last iteration leads me to believe that each chef needs a number (greater than 1) of each ingredient. I was able to give a chef 4 of the same ingredient and get 4 tokens at which point he switched to the next ingredient. This was in a district with few relatively few people but there could have been someone else also giving ingredients at the same time and thus the number needed is higher than 4. I was able to do this 3 times, each time after 4 ingredients the chef either switched to the next ingredient or completed the dish. Again this could easily be coincidence based on a small data set. Can anyone else very this? If so then we could post to the article.--Glamtre 03:55, 19 February 2007 (CST) During the event I was eventually able to determine that there appeared to be a time limit in which you could give as many ingredients as possible. I was personally able to give over 30 of a single ingredient before the chef switched to the next ingredient. I was never able to verify if it was just a single ingredient need to complete the dish as there were instances in which persons said they gave an ingredient yet the chef did not complete the dish. I was not able to personally verify this fact.--Glamtre 22:33, 22 February 2007 (CST) Deleting piggy pic What's the deal? If it's too big, just make it smaller. It's entertaining, and it doesn't happen often, so people can see what it looks like.--NaminaeBlack 22:02, 18 February 2007 (CST) :It was probably the size. The Wintersday 2006 article has images, but they're all in the form of galleries and thumbnails. -- Gordon Ecker 22:07, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::Then how can we fix it? Took me forever to get it without anyone talking is all ; ; --NaminaeBlack 22:12, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::With something like this? :: ::-- Gordon Ecker 22:46, 18 February 2007 (CST)~ :::Or this? ::: :::Image:Celestial Pig.jpg|The Celestial Pig :::Image:Everyones a piggeh.jpg|The Celestial Pig is displeased ::: Image:Celestial Pig.jpg|The Celestial Pig Image:Everyones a piggeh.jpg|The Celestial Pig is displeased :::I'm not really sure. -- Gordon Ecker 22:53, 18 February 2007 (CST) i dont under stand why it all has to be removed or something, guildwiki have low server space in or something for a 1kb picture?? - Chrisworld 22:44, 18 February 2007 (CST) :Some wiki users are on dial up and we have to be mindful of large downloads. There is already a picture of the pig effect higher on this page. There's no need for a duplicate. - BeXor 00:25, 19 February 2007 (CST) ::its a pic of what happens when Mr. Celestial piggy is mad.=\ we can thumb it--Nami 00:38, 19 February 2007 (CST) ::: Like I said, there was already a picture of it and it's been there for 6 hours. There's no need for a duplicate. - BeXor 00:46, 19 February 2007 (CST) ::::Whats the filename you're refferring to?--Nami 00:49, 19 February 2007 (CST) :::::It's right next to your comment. - BeXor 01:18, 19 February 2007 (CST) Golden Boar It's actually fire/fiery boar. -- ···» Life Infusion ··· 23:33, 18 February 2007 (CST) :what??--Nami 23:34, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pig_(zodiac) -- ···» Life Infusion ··· 10:22, 19 February 2007 (CST) :::I don't think it's being called 'golden boar' because of the zodiac sign; I'm hearing the term 'golden boar' in the Chinese-language news/TV programs here as well. I think the adjective is used because of its connotations of wealth and prosperity rather than because of the elemental association. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 16:49, 19 February 2007 (CST) ::::They say Golden Boar because this is the year of the Golden Boar (as opposed to the normal Boar), which only happens every 600 years. --Curse You 19:27, 22 February 2007 (CST) :::::I thought it was on a 60 year cycle. -- Gordon Ecker 19:30, 22 February 2007 (CST) ::::::That's the year of the Red Boar, which this year is also (by some coincidence). The Boar is every 12 year, the Red Boar is every 60 years, and the Golden Boar is every 600. --Curse You 21:28, 22 February 2007 (CST) Accidental Discussion Post on the Article EH, sorry bout that xD--Nami 00:50, 19 February 2007 (CST) Sorry, was logged out when I changed the article to past tense--Nami 03:13, 19 February 2007 (CST) Confusing Login Page Announcement Ok...there seems to be a lot of confusion regarding the login announcement that is currently in the game. Right now it says: "The main event will take place in Shing Jea Monastery on Sunday February 18th, where special events will take place every 3 hours starting at 12:01 a.m. PST (8:01 GMT), and the final event will begin at 12:0a PST (8:01 GMT) on Monday, February 19." Now the problem with this is...GMT is not always referred to in 24 hour format...and since they don't include am or pm when talking about the final event...this is leading some, including myself, to think that there may be yet another event starting at Noon. It is ambiguous at best. I will not make changes to the wiki page though since nothing about a final event is confirmed. Also....the Dragon Festival Last summer was not the new year event for last year. Last Year was the year of the Dog...so that event could not have been the new year festival...and was simply a special event featuring Dragons.----Thor79 09:58, 19 February 2007 (CST) :Shing Jea Monastery is the place to be on Sunday, February 18th, where special events take place every three hours starting at 12:01 a.m. PST (8:01 GMT), with the final event beginning at 12:01 PST (8:01 GMT) on Monday, February 19. The event will run through Noon PST (20:00 GMT) that same day. The final event (as in the pig coming to town) started at 08:01 GMT. The decorations and NPCs will be in until 20:00 GMT. - BeXor 10:44, 19 February 2007 (CST) ::can you point to an official source that clarifies the login announcement? I know what it says on guildwars.com, but the login page is ambiguous, they need to clarify the announcement so there is no confusion. I have not made changes to the page because of the confusion though. They need to clarify it because the login announcement is still causing confusion. Not everyone looks at guildwars.com.----Thor79 10:49, 19 February 2007 (CST) :::The login message is pretty much exactly the same as the guildwars.com message, only missing the line about the event running until 20:00 gmt. Does it need to be any more official? It doesn't need to be clarified any more because the 3 hourly events are done anyway, and anyone can ask in game or check here or on a forum to get a confirmation. The login message will be gone in 3 hours and 40 minutes anyway. - BeXor 11:15, 19 February 2007 (CST) First New Year Event I added the note at the top that this was the first new year event. The Dragon Festival was it's own event. It was not the first new year event since last year was the year of the Dog according to Wikipedia. The Dragon Festival was just a special event they held as part of the introduction of factions into the game...Day of the Tengu was first...then the Dragon Festival a bit later.----Thor79 10:46, 19 February 2007 (CST) :well firstly, 'first' implies it will be an annual occurance which we can not guarantee at the moment, it may be a one time thing. secondly no one has stated that the dragon festival was anything to do with new year, so why confuse something that isn't confused? --''Lemming64'' 13:33, 19 February 2007 (CST) ::Both had Asian themes, were called 'festival' and had festival decorations, both had masks that were asian (one might think there were two masks for the same event). There is also the fact that someone might think that the Dragon event was a new year for the year of the dragon, while this New Year was for year of the Pig. And no, not everyone knows or bothers to look up Chinese New Years. --Nami 18:07, 19 February 2007 (CST) Schedule I believe the schedule / timeline should be retained, as it has for Wintersday 2006. It is useful for analysing trends and predicting the durations and schedules of future festival. -- Gordon Ecker 21:40, 19 February 2007 (CST) :idd. maybe in the bottom under "more". [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 04:12, 20 February 2007 (CST) :I agree that the schedule or some summary of it should still be kept (e.g. started at X and occurred for every 3 hours until the last one which was at Y). Argel 09:57, 22 February 2007 (CST) The Celestial Feast Leave 2 paragraph concise summary here and move this whole section to a separate linked article.Palewook 08:42, 23 February 2007 (CST) Collectors Added Collectors section. I realize that they are covered under Canthan New Year 2007 NPCs, but these are special NPC's, deserving their own mention. [[User_talk:Frostty1|'Frostty1']] 22:55, 1 March 2007 (CST) Lunar Gift Keeper Removed? Have the gift keepers been removed? I have not seen mention of this in any of the recent updates, but I also no longer see them in the game. If so it deserves mentioning in the article under the schedule heading. :I assume they were removed when the decorations were. they are no longer in game anyway --''Lemming64'' 16:52, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::I remember still seeing them during Gamer Weekend, after the decorations were gone. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 17:12, 3 March 2007 (CST) next year?Will this mean....